


In a Hail of Bullets

by Obi_the_Kantus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obi_the_Kantus/pseuds/Obi_the_Kantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans change as the Fake AH crew gets caught in a predicament. The situation spirals out of control fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Hail of Bullets

Bullets shot past the crew like angry hornets. Hidden behind their armoured vehicle, the group of six took turns shooting at the display of sirens and flashing lights. Red and blue lights illuminated the dimly lit alley way, creating a strobe light for the deadly criminal rave. The shouts of both oppositions drowned under the sea of bullets.

"Why did you choose a night heist, idiot?" Michael screamed from his cover behind the convenient store.

"It seemed like a top idea! Cover of night like ninjas!" The British man yelled back in defense.

"Well it was a shit idea, asshole. Shit, we gotta take a plan B, Gav," Geoff sat crouched behind the vehicle next to Gavin.

"Wait, who's pregnant?" Gavin questioned, snapping his head around to look at the man.

"Gav, go with Michael. Ray, you and Jack. I'll take Ryan. We gotta split up," Geoff took control, his hand to his earpiece.

"Hey, this is my heist!" The blond Brit protested.

"You're heist is gonna get us all killed. Let's go!" The tired eyed man's voice cracked slightly as he hopped into the front seat of the vehicle. Seeing as Ryan was already in the passenger side, the tired eyed man defended the others as they darted for their escape vehicles.

"What?! You dumb fuck!" Michael's fiery fury could be heard through the tired eyed man's earpiece.

"Geoff..." a weak voice gone completely unnoticed by the man.

"What? Michael are you okay? What's going on?" Geoff focused on the road, speeding past stoplights and moving cars.

"Geoff..." It grew more persistent.

"This dumb fuck forgot the money. God fucking damn it!" The sound of a smack could be heard followed by indecipherable screeches and high pitched sounds from Gavin.

"Are you serious?!" Geoff shrieked, hands abusing the steering wheel. It was the when he felt a hand weakly grab his arm that he was finally aware of the other man in the car.

Geoff took a quick glance to the man sitting next to him. He found himself doing a doubletake. In the darkness of the car, it was hard to see, but he noticed something glistening on the skull masked man's hands and chest. There was a series of groans and shaken wheezing coming from the man. Like the truck that nearly hit them, the realization struck the mob boss hard.

"Jesus, Ryan..." Geoff breathed out as he felt anxiety rise in his throat.

"What's that creepy fuck doing now?" Michael joked through the earpiece.

"He's hit. It's bad. Shit, hang in there, buddy. I gotta lose these damn cops first. Just hang on," Geoff's voice shook as he continued to swerve through the sea of vehicles.

"I'm... f-fine..." Ryan groaned in the seat next to the man. Every little movement from the speeding car caused the skull masked man to whine and cry out in agony.

"You're delusional, Ryan. Jesus, where were you hit?" Geoff asked with a growing anxiety rising inside.

"Chest..." Ryan breathed out with a weakened shaky voice, "Right side... Fuck..." 

"Is that it?" Geoff frantically questioned.

There was a long silence following. Ryan didn't respond. With his eyes desperately needing to stay on the road, Geoff couldn't look over to check on his crew member. He didn't hear a thing from the man.

"Ryan, are you okay, buddy?" Geoff spoke, receiving no response, "Ryan? Ryan!? Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

"Geoff, what's going on? He's not-" Michael's voice was interrupted.

"He's fine. He's fucking fine. I'm pulling in now. Just someone help me with him. Fuck," the tired eyed man swore as he escaped down the alley leading to their temporary base. His voice had cracked with anxiety as he spoke.

Geoff slammed the car to a stop outside the old building, seeing the others with the faint outlines of their cars. The tired eyed man dashed out of the car and ran to the other side, opening the passenger door. Ryan sat motionless in a crimson mess. His head hung limply. Geoff wasn't sure if it was the face paint or Ryan's blood that dripped steadily down the man's neck.

"Jesus Christ, Gavin..." Michael breathed with a hanging dread, a rage lost in the rush to assist the rest of the crew with their predicament.

Geoff and Jack carefully dragged Ryan's limp form from the vehicle, leaving behind a messy trail of blood on the cement leading to the door. Panicked yells were exchanged as the crew ran rampant through the base in the group effort to save their friend. 

\---


End file.
